


他曾为他殉情

by JuideyLY



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 重生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuideyLY/pseuds/JuideyLY





	他曾为他殉情

**他曾为他殉情**

>   
>  _xx年x月x日 多云_  
>  _我不知道这算不算一见钟情，毕竟我只是爱上他的作品。我没有见过他本人，却开始幻想他创作时伏案的姿态、他纠结时蹙眉的表情。_

    陆语翻看着“他”的日记，他需要回顾一下“他”的过去。于是他看到一个粉丝慢慢成了他的暗恋者。他停下手中的动作，说不清是为死而复生窃喜，还是为荒谬的巧合惊讶，抑或是手腕上的伤太疼了。  
    从醒来的那一刻起，他就被陌生的一切所包围。逼仄的空间，略显陈腐的气味，镜面反射里那具和自己全然不同的皮囊都在提醒他，他是个非法闯入者。尽管是原主人先抛弃了它们。  
    室内杂乱，只有一排码得整齐的书让他稍感亲切，那些纸张凝结了他曾经的心血。  
    他本无意窥探“他”的隐私，但他需要知道“他”是谁，更何况“他”就那样将最后一篇日记暴露在床头灯下，说不得存了几分对他人的期待——期待着有个谁望进“他”的一腔情意。

> _xx年x月x日 晴_  
>  _半年了，一直不敢搜索他的照片。听说他初次举办签售会，机会难得，去不去呢？害怕打碎我的梦，又想亲眼看看他。_  
>  _xx年x月x日_  
>  _最后还是参加了他的签售会，他和幻想当然不同。不会有比他更好的现实了。好像每次听闻他的事，都觉得离他又近了一点，变得更喜欢他一点。_

    陆语揣测“他”是极会说情话的人，害得他有那么一瞬间以为自己心动了。他按下心头的鹿，转而去想别的事，比如他就不太擅长写细腻的感情戏，为了扬长避短，他很少设置表白的桥段。读者反馈里常常提及这点。也不知道他的编辑有没有后悔提议他去体验一下恋爱的感觉，这一体验就把命也给搭进去了。  
    他不该再继续深想，天意替他割舍了过去，就没有必要回头。  
    他抽出约摸那时期出版的书，打开扉页，果然有他的签名。他蹙着眉，努力去回忆当时见面的场景，可惜终究不能。记忆里有盛夏的日光，宽阔却喧嚷的会场，那天签售的不止他一个人。其余的，他只记得人很多，队伍很长，他的手很累。现在也很累，还有点疼。

> _xx年x月x日_  
>  _他死了，新闻上说他死于意外事故。我试着不去想他，也不想在这里提及。我想他还活着，至少在这里他活着！_  
>  _xx年x月x日_  
>  _幻想不会成真，无论我承不承认。日子太难熬了，我再等不到有用的消息，尽是些虚情假意的缅怀，没人在意他的死因是否有隐情，他们只管葬了他，他的葬礼到最后父母也没出席。是啊，他们才不关心他怎么离开的，他们忙着再版他的书，他们忙着从他身上榨取最后的价值。我连他的身都近不了，又能为他做什么呢？_  
>  _xx年x月x日_  
>  _无论做什么甜点，吃起来总觉得是苦的，我的味觉好像出问题了。连他——尝起来也是苦的……_  
>  _xx年x月x日_  
>  _他去新的世界太久了，我也该走了。_

    十几天过去，陆语终于看完了“他”留下的日记。一声巨响终结了陆语的过去和那段本就岌岌可危的感情。他死于情人的旧情人之手，真是一摊烂事，算不清的糊涂账。他以为早早跟家中没了关系，这摊烂事不会影响什么，他们也不屑被他影响。他恰恰是所有人中多余的那个。  
    可是有个人还关心他怎么死的。  
    有个人不能没有他。  
    有个人为他殉了情。

 

  
    “殉情——啊。”陆语咀嚼着这两个字的意味，多么动听，多么让他雀跃。这兴奋感爬上他的皮肤，凭空生出一丝痒意。手腕上凹凸不平的痂也跟着难受起来。刚苏醒时，触目皆是浸满水池的鲜红色，那么冰冷，那么灼人，而他的心跳得好快。脑海中无端涌现出“他”曾写下的炽烈字句。

> _又梦见他了。他的手很好看，好想一根根舔过去。会跟撒了糖霜的奶冻一样好吃吗？_

    他本该唾弃这个写官能小说的色情狂天才，却在穿衣镜里看见这具身体潮红的脸，湿漉的双眼。木讷的一张脸因神情改变而生动起来。“他是用这种眼神看着我的吗？”他喃喃自语，手指沿着镜中的眼线描摹，指尖磨出的薄茧擦在光滑的玻璃上，传回奇妙的触感。  
    他觉得这只手有点好看，掌心宽厚，骨节分明有力，还曾写下那么多深情到狭亵的话语。他情不自禁吻了上去，同“他”写的那样一根一根从指尖细细舔弄过，圆润的指甲尝起来像奶油甜品上点缀的杏仁片，微凉、略脆。牙齿浅咬过指节，舌尖一点一点循着指腹的纹路游走，汲取臆想中的奶油香气。他知道这个男人是个甜点师，房间里除了他的小说就是配方、食谱，不大的空间里极尽所能塞进了烤箱、各种厨具和模具。“他”会喜欢上自己，还真是令人意外。  
    手指离开唇边，拉出一根银线，细若蛛丝，没几秒就断了。他觉得自己好“饿”，从灵魂中透出饥饿。

> _想握着他的手在我的心口签名，如果我属于他，他也会属于我吗？_

    指掌间那点唇舌残留的热意早被室温同化，陆语解开白衬衫的衣扣，手指触及胸口的皮肤，满是凉意。  
    食指在裸露的肌肤上一笔一划写着他的名字，微冷的水迹是他给这具身体盖上的印戳。“他”已全盘属于他，他也是。  
    想到这，他竟有些不能自持。凡人皆爱赞美，何况是全然剖心、毫无遮掩的恋慕，直将两个毫无关系的灵魂打散又重组，最后分不清本来面目。这横隔时空的爱意裹挟着肉欲化作一剂药引，凭他如何苦苦攀附理智的缰绳，到底难以抵挡药效发作。  
    他已无暇顾及自己的姿态，更不愿穷究这份悸动始于自我感动还是自我依恋。他要宣泄脑中分泌的多巴胺，要舒展拘束天性的魂灵，要去往另一重世界。他需要“他”。

> _那梦教人难以启齿，可我跟上瘾了似的，总想在梦里多碰碰他，想噬咬他每一寸皮肤，想把他囫囵吃进肚里。_

    陆语摸索着解开腰间的扣子，手掌隔着一层衣料覆上那处，温柔的脉动在掌下随着呼吸起伏。突出的形态填满了空握的掌心，他舒服得喟叹出声。点点湿迹早就渗透了布料，勒得那儿好不难受。  
    他下颌微低，牙齿习惯性地咬住右边下唇，身心忍受着巨大的赧意，手指慢慢将那只蛰伏已久的兽类放出牢笼。凶兽终于得见天日，饥饿使它的涎水滴滴答答地流下。它等得不耐烦了，略略抖擞身躯，就向幻想中的狩猎场冲去，躯体腾挪间便大开杀戒。而它的猎物忽近忽远，一会儿和它近身肉搏，一会儿同它从旁周旋。它不能一口咬紧猎物的喉咙使猎物乖乖臣服于脚下，就只好继续忍耐这场漫长的游戏。  
    猎物有些累了，凶兽便趁势扑倒，将猎物死死顶在身下。它用唾液浸湿了猎物，宣告自己的胜利。可还是不够，还缺了些什么。欲望孕生的畸兽，自然欲壑难填。

> _想沿着脊骨一路亲下去，想咬他臀尖上的肉，想舔他那里的穴口，想他完全接纳我——_

    凶兽与猎物的角色转换，但贪婪的本性分毫未改。灵巧的舌头就着提炼的油脂探入猎物的体内，它该享受它的肉食盛宴了。它用利爪割开皮肉，伸入头颅审视五脏六腑。它把腹腔中的小世界搅得一团乱麻，再依着喜好给那些美食定下先后顺序。它要赞美猎物的慷慨，令它得以品尝其中绝妙的滋味。

> _他的声音很好听，像冰皮里裹着沙馅，有点冷，又有点甜。好想听他说除了‘谢谢’以外的话，真想让他高潮着喊我的名字。那一定和酒心一样甜到醉人。_

    陆语低叫着：“符睿……操我……”耳边响起醇软的嗓音，沾染了情欲的沙哑。他不再刻意隐忍，反而放任喘息声填满空间，甚至故意说些从未写过的下流话，“快点……让我更舒服吧……”就好像他在试探那个男人的承受底线，就好像那个男人正拥抱着他，侵犯着他，爱恋着他——  
    手指从前后两方给予的刺激终于令他射了出来，白浊的液体在指间淋漓。他沾着液体抹到镜面，唇印了上去，就好像吻到了那个男人。

    他分不清谁是凶兽谁是猎物，可那又有什么关系呢？他们混生一体，构成一个自我满足的群落。  
    “符睿，我会一直跟你在一起……”他微垂的额头抵着镜子，痴痴地笑到流下泪来。  
    世上不会有比他们更亲密的关系了。他附着在这具肉体中，更甘愿由这份跨越生死的渴慕将自己淹没。他会攥紧这点最后的维系，活下去，并爱下去。

  
-完-


End file.
